


Garter Show

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Family AU [1]
Category: Ghost Whisperer, The Client List (TV)
Genre: Claim, Crossover, F/M, Garters, Oral, possessive, sexy wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of 1x3 in TCL where the doctor checks out Riley's garter clad thigh. Imagine it being Melinda and Jim's reaction to him doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garter Show

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden is about 11 months in this. 
> 
> This falls into my Jimel Family AU universe, where Jim was shot in 4x6, DID NOT die, but lost his memory and didn't remember who Melinda was from 4x7-4x18; and in 4x18 he regained his memory and the show is pretty much the same from then on.

 

"What are you wearing right now?" Jim asked, voice getting lower.

His wife on the other end of the phone grinned. "Why do you ask?"

She heard the smile in his voice as he replied. "I've been on this shift for six hours, I feel half dead and I haven't met a single patient who put a smile on my face; it's just been one of those days." She could tell that he was licking his lips. "I wouldn't mind having my sexy wife being the one to come pick me up today."

"Versus?" She teased.

"Cute, or fun, or the mother of my child," he said. "Though how is Aiden?"

"He's good, he's great," Melinda corrected. "I think he just started teething, and that's why he was such a crank last night."

"Well, at least there's a reason," Jim said. "So. What do you say?"

"Mm," Melinda murmured. "Would this sexy wife not be allowed to bring Aiden along because I'm not sure I could find a babysitter?"

"Bring Aiden," Jim agreed. "We can have lunch in the park and I'll take him home when you go into the shop. I'm off for the rest of the day."

"Good," she said. "Alright. Thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes," Jim agreed. "Mel?"

"Yeah?" She said, about to hang up.

"I can't wait," he said, voice low and seductive. She shivered just to hear it, to imagine how he'd look right now...how his hands and arms would just close around her, turning her whole world into his body.

She giggled, looking down at her clothes; she was still in a messy flannel shirt that Aiden had gotten apple sauce on and black leggings.

Well, she definitely wasn't wearing these.

Her little boy was, thankfully, asleep in his crib, completely conked out, so she jumped into the shower, freshening up, shaving quickly, and dabbing perfume onto certain areas before leaving the bathroom, shimmying into new black lace panties. She had been working out a lot lately, and she had just bought a couple new items of clothing; her pants even pre-Aiden and pregnancy were feeling a little loose.

She couldn't help but smile at that thought, rubbing a little Palmer's Cocoa Butter onto her thighs and stomach before slipping a new bra on; this was something that had also needed a new size; she'd actually gone up two cup sizes in pregnancy, which was to be expected, but so far she'd only lost one.

Something that made her grin a little cheekily at herself as she put the bra on, snapping it into place. It was black and lacy and sheer; there weren't nipple patches and she couldn't wait to see Jim's opinion on that particular piece of information.

And sexy.

She frowned a little as she looked at her closet, realizing that it had actually been quite a while since she'd tried sexy on for size. Pretty, sure. Cute, yes. Adorable, even.

But sexy…

She finally grabbed a flippy red and black patterned dress; slinky, loose, easy falling.

She slid into it, enjoying the nipped, elastic waist, and the way it shimmied over her legs.

And it was definitely sexy, though…

She frowned a little, trying to plan shoes.

It wasn't sexy enough.

She wanted to add red lipstick, but that had to be a huge cockblocker when it came to making out; she did not want to smear lipstick all over Jim and besides, she couldn't taste him as well when she really got a good coat on.

Leaving her, again, not quite sure.

About to change, she passed her still open underwear drawer and a smile appeared on her face. There was a pair of slinky nude stockings on top, complete with lacy black garters.

Oh yes. That was perfect. She might accidentally hitch her skirt up to give him a peek...make him want a more thorough investigation later.

She pulled them on carefully and then slipped tiny feet into black heels; she couldn't help going all out.

* * *

Aiden's car seat on one arm, Melinda hurried into the hospital, checking one more time on her sleeping son, hoping that he stayed asleep; the hospital was one of the worst places to take him when she was trying to put him down to sleep, because he'd just be awake for hours after, his baby mind just processing all of the ghosts he'd seen, all of emotions he'd felt. Everything at once.

She sighed, jogging a little to catch the almost closing elevators. "Whoa, room for two more?" She asked, and the businessman inside, thinking fast, threw an arm across the doors.

She knew she wasn't imagining the way his gaze shot to her (more than usual) jiggling cleavage, but this dress was low cut, and she was definitely dressed to kill, so she shook it off.

"Third floor," she said. "I think."

"You aren't familiar with this place?" He asked amiably. "Unfortunately, I'm a bit too."

Meaning to correct him, Melinda instead hit on his tellings words, her compassionate heart wanting to ease the pain if she could. "Oh?" She wondered, her arm getting tired; she leaned to set Aiden's car seat carefully on the ground, noting the way his gaze shot to the view down her shirt he was getting.

So he was a bit of a jerk. Melinda forced patience, straightening. "Do you have family here?"

"No, I'm actually a doctor," he said, flashing white teeth. "What about you?"

Oh, god, this was going to be fun then; she wondered if he knew Jim. Then again, Jim was still just a second year student so she wouldn't be surprised if their paths had never crossed.

Still, it was the teaching hospital. Who knew, really. She opened her mouth to speak but he was talking again.

"A pretty little woman like you…" He shook his head appreciatively. "I wouldn't mind seeing you around here more often, I tell you."

She wondered if flashing her ring would send the right message, but the elevator doors were opening; he was going on to the fourth so she stepped off with Aiden in tow, surprised when he followed her off.

"I'm really in a hurry," she apologized, as a sudden ghost appeared, and along with it, a surge of angry emotion; she startled, and Aiden started to cry angrily, feeling everything the ghost was.

"Let me help," he said, as she placed his carrier on the ground, crouching again to soothe him.

"It's okay, baby," she breathed, hurriedly unbuckling him; Jim would have to take sexy mother of his child today.

She glanced up to find that her handsome doctor's eyes were nowhere near her face; she looked down and felt a red hot blush seep onto her face, and anger sweep over her; probably the ghost had helped with that, but some of it was most definitely all Melinda. It was one thing to check out a woman's cleavage as she bent over; even Melinda herself had been guilty of that, but this…

* * *

This job was misery, Jim reflected. He couldn't wait to be an actual doctor, but being a student was just a little mind numbing, and once a patient heard that he wasn't an actual doctor yet, they lost all faith in him.

He changed out of his scrubs slower than he wanted to; he wanted to hurry and find Melinda but his arms were sore from a workout he'd done yesterday afternoon, and all of his reactions just seemed to be delayed today.

He was currently assigned to the third floor; something she knew, so he took the staff elevators at the back up, hurrying out and heading across the ward to find his wife.

He truly couldn't wait to see her.

He saw Dr. Garrett Landry step from the elevators; Jim really didn't like the man but tried to shove past it, noting the woman beside him, the baby carrier over one arm…god, that was Melinda.

His steps quickened as he saw the telltale signs of ghost, and Aiden started to cry; Melinda was crouching down beside their son to take him out of the carrier and Garrett...

Jim probably saw it an instant after, not liking the way the man's gaze fell, blinking a little to see if this was actually happening, because goddamnit, Melinda had worn garters for him and suddenly his mouth was very dry and suddenly he didn't feel like he needlessly hated Dr. Landry after all; maybe there were some very solid reasons.

He was a wolf, plain and simple.

Jim hurried forward as Melinda stood up, Aiden in her arms. "Listen, uh —"

"Garrett Landry, MD," he said smoothly, his eyes somehow on Jim's wife's face; Jim wasn't sure how he pulled that one off. "And you are?"

"Melinda!" Jim called, and she turned to face him, lips parting in surprise; he saw the irritation on Landry's face; Landry didn't like Jim either.

Tit for tat. Landry had checked out Melinda's legs just a bit too long.

Jim was going to make Landry hate him.

Baby and all, Jim pulled his wife into his arms and placed a long kiss on her lips, one hand coming to cradle her face while his other arm stayed secure around his wife and son.

She tasted so good.

He sighed a little as their lips parted, turning to face Landry feeling a bit dazed.

"Melinda Gordon," Melinda finished. "Jim is my husband, do you two know each other?"

"Our paths have crossed," Landry said, jaw stiffening; a telltale tic suddenly present there. "Jim. I thought your last name was Clancy."

Jim felt Melinda's arm slide around him, tight around his waist and he grabbed her hand in his. "It is," he said simply.

They stood there for another moment while Landry painstakingly processed the fact that they didn't share the same last name.

"Maybe we'll see you again sometime," Melinda said, as Jim leaned to grab the carrier; Landry didn't check out his thigh.

"Yeah," Landry said. "Have a good day."

"You too," Jim said, blue eyes cool, unable to help a parting shot at the man. "Melinda and I are going home for...lunch or we could stick around."

Landry smiled stiffly and speedwalked away.

"I thought we were going to the park," Melinda said, looking up at him; he captured her lips in another long kiss, making her the one who sighed this time.

"Well, the park doesn't have any closed spaces," Jim murmured, lips scraping along her jaw. "I was kind of hoping we could go somewhere private for me to properly...admire you in this."

"So you would have looked too," Melinda whispered, gasping a little as his hand spread over her waist, holding tight.

"Only if because you were my wife," he said. "If it was another woman and I didn't know whether or not she was married, or hell, if it was another woman, I would try my damndest to not look."

"I know you do," she said. "Is it just me or is he kind of a jerk?"

"It's not just you," he said, leading her to the elevators. "And he's completely a jerk, not just kind of."

Her laughter was the last sound the people on the third floor heard before the elevator doors closed on them; way on the other end, Garrett Landry stuck his hands into his pockets and scowled.

* * *

A large hand palmed her thigh, slowly creeping up under her leg, finding her ass, cupping it.

"The garters were a nice touch," Jim admitted, looking flushed and very into this; then again, he was already half naked and she was a good part of the way there herself, so of course he was

into it.

"Yeah," she murmured, flattening small hands on his bare, warm chest, smoothing them over his skin, moving to cup his clenched biceps. "I like your arms, have I ever said that?"

He gasped, dipping to press his lips to her neck, and trail downwards. "Some mornings that's the only reason that I can force myself to go the gym and workout instead of stay in bed with you," he confessed, fingers playing with her bare breasts, mouth dipping to join the fun, tugging at one nipple until she moaned beneath him.

He was bracing himself over her on the bed; they had skipped lunch and gone straight home because who was even hungry? And that drive had been long enough for them.

She wondered where her dress and bra were. Probably still downstairs in the front hall; she'd have to pick those up before she left for work.

He moaned, his hand still on her ass, pulling back and whipping her panties down in one quick jerk, lifting her legs up to get them over her feet, and slowly backing up on the bed; Melinda's body knew what came next, and she felt ever damper between her legs, felt the insistent throb there seem to double in rhythm; she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as his lips landed on her thigh, just where the garter was, feeling him suck at the fabric until it pulled up into his mouth, and she could feel how hot and wet his tongue was, sweeping over her skin there, hands going to clench in his hair, keeping his head there, and he just laughed, dark and sinful, and her hips bucked upwards; his hand on her ass clenched, keeping her down on the bed, and she moaned loudly.

"I think we'll keep these on for now," Jim finally decided, pressing a series of kisses to her thigh, slowly going to the inner, softer skin, hands gently pressing her legs apart and making her open up for him.

She only whimpered in response, unable to articulate a response, feeling his lips on her, his hand still on her ass.

And he was exhaling, long and warm, right onto her core, and she couldn't stand this any longer, and finally, his mouth was on her, hot and wet, tongue circling around her, and she felt herself get wetter even as he did so; he again chuckled, low and dark, and then it was the same thing, until she was crying out, feeling her body clench again, ready to explode in an earthshattering climax.

And then he stopped, pulling his mouth away, licking his lips.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, so fucking close, about ready to murder her husband for stopping there.

"Can I join in?" He merely asked, raising one eyebrow, and she managed to nod, relieved, her legs throbbing, and he was standing up a bit stiffly, tugging his slacks off; damn, he looked hard, and oh god, he was big, something that never failed to turn her on even more, as he tugged his boxers off and rejoined her on the bed, sliding a condom on before poising himself at her entrance.

She stared up at him with eager eyes. "You better fucking take me there," she managed, and he again just laughed and plunged into her, and she gasped from the feeling, wondering if her body could take how fucking good this felt, and how fucking long she'd been waiting for this, and oh god, he was so damn big, just moving in and out, his moans were music to her ears, and his gasps as he rediscovered just how good her body felt around him made her purr in return, brought her so much closer.

And then she came, knowing she should have never doubted that she would, and Jim was still moving into her, until he finally came after her, body sagging over hers, lips on her neck, sucking at the skin there, hands firmly on her hips, moving to cup her ass.

"I love these," he breathed, spreading her, and she moaned again. And really, this was a perfect way to kick off an afternoon.

"Hey," she said a few moments later. "Did I satisfy as sexy wife today?"

He moaned again, his lips traveling down her neck. "You satisfy as sexy wife any day," he breathed. "And thank you, Mel."

She gasped, feeling his lips close around one nipple, feeling him finally start to harden again inside her. "Anytime, Jim," she breathed, whimpering as he tugged on her. "Oh my god, anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thing is, watching TCL season 1, I actually liked Dr. Landry with Riley a lot more than I liked Evan with her. Go figure, lol.


End file.
